What's in a Fan Fic
by Kairyuu-san
Summary: “So this is a computer . . .” What happens when The Outsiders learn what “the net” is and worm their way into seeing what all their fans say . . . They also discover what “fan fiction” is . . .
1. This is a Computer

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Outsiders or But, I do own myself . . . right? x x;

**Rating: **PG-13

**Story Summary:** "So this is a computer . . ." What happens when The Outsiders learn what "the net" is and worm their way into seeing what all their fans say . . . They also discover what "fan fiction" is . . .

**Author Notes: **I'm just using this as a remedy for my Writer's Block. Hope it works. I'm only writing this to help me get back on track, and to vent. Anyway, I'm in it. X3 . . . because they're using my computer. O o;

**What's In a Fan Fic**

"So this is a computer . . ." I watched Two-Bit poke the slender screen, which slanted backwards. "Oops! Sorry!"

"Two-Bit, it's supposed to be able to bend back like that."

"Really?" he poked it again.

"Not that far!" I blurted out, throwing my hands up into the air.

"Oops! Sorry!"

"Don't break it! It's not even mine!"

"Then why do you have it?"

"'Cause it's my dad's."

"Oh."

* * *

It had been maybe a week or two since the overall shock of seeing people who were supposed to be back in the '60s to die down. They still didn't know how they got there here the first place, but they noticed that a lot of things were different.

"What the fuck is a Playstation?"

"That's just it—a play . . . station."

"Sounds weird."

But, there were still things that _didn't_ change.

"Cool! There's a McDonald's here!"

And bringing the guys in public's been a real hassle. They probably didn't get it that people don't really wear leather jackets nowadays, 'specially in California. And, it was a pretty warm day today, so I don't know what the deal was. It's like they _had_ to wear it.

Plus, there're a lot of girls who talk to them . . . and of course, they butt me out of everything.

"Doesn't that guy look like Tom Cruise? He's so cute!" Yadda, yadda, yadda. Whatever. People—girls, rather, go on about stuff like that. But still, it's pretty cool tagging along with them . . . sometimes.

"Shit. They keep all of the Kools in a glass case now?"

"Yup."

"So . . . we have to pay for it?" Two-Bit gave me a stupid look. I nodded, and was so fed up with this "not being able to steal anything" business that I was too lazy to roll my eyes. Luckily, Dally wasn't.

"Well, no shit, genius!"

A lot of things were like that. I didn't know how Johnny or Ponyboy got through all of that stuff. Oh, yeah. The "I'm in a book" thing didn't wear out so easily, either.

"Wait . . . I died?" Johnny's eyes widened as I read it to him.

"Well . . ." I scratched the back of my head. "You're alive right now, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I guess . . ."

"And you 'died' gallantly in the book, so that's good . . . right?"

"Yeah. I guess it's pretty tuff."

It was actually pretty fun talking to Johnny and Ponyboy, because they _listened_. Not many people I know listen to me.

_-Flashback-_

_"You know that guy, Mr. (Sorry, don't want to say his name)? He was telling me all the things I got wrong on my project and everything! It was so annoying! Man, he pissed me off!"_

_"Really?__ I got judged by him, too!"_

_-Silence-_

_" . . . I got judged by him, too!"_

_-Still silence-_

_I sighed. "Did you get judged by Mr. (Someone)?"_

_"Oh, yeah, I did!"_

Yeah, that's what it usually was like. And when people actually reply, sometimes, they're looking in the opposite direction of me.

_"Can I look at your binder?"_

_:Looking in the other direction: -Mumble-_

_"Excuse me?"_

_-Mumble-_

_"Can I look at your binder?"_

_-Mumble"Yeah"Mumble-_

_"Um, okay, thanks . . ."_

But, I get beat around by the other guys sometimes.

"Jump for it, squirt!"

"That's not funny, Dally!"

But other than that, it's okay. Though, they found out what the "internet" was. And that brings us back to the computer.

* * *

"Okay, this is the internet!" I moved the arrow over to the internet button and clicked on it. It went straight to my Yahoo! homepage.

"That's the internet? Don't see what's so great about it."

"This is just a _page_ of the internet, Two-Bit," I explained.

"Oh," he replied, though I knew he wasn't convinced.

So, I typed in, into the browser at the top. "There. This is It's a place where all the fan people write stuff about their favorite stuff, like books for example." I clicked on "Books", and then eventually ended up at "The Outsiders" section.

"Ooh . . ." Oh, so _now_ he was interested. "Hey, there's a fiction thingy about me in here!"

"There sure is," I said, but then typed in, I thought it was better if they _didn't_ find out about "So, there. You can type in whatever you want to look for, and . . ." I looked at Two-Bit seriously, "Don't mess it up."

"Okay!" and with that, he was typing away . . .

But I should've never shown him the archives.

""

**Author Notes: **Okay, so there you go. It describes kind of what's going on with me, too. And yes, people really do ignore me like that. O o; Anyway, please review and tell me what you think!

But keep in mind—I'm only writing this to get some new ideas.


	2. What is Slash?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Outsiders, the internet, or any other stuff on here that you can recognize. Also, I don't own the fanfics I mention I here unless they're mine. And, I hope that I do not offend anyone whose fanfic I mention in this story. Also, despite what some may say, I _do_ own myself . . . oh, wait, no, I traded me for a cookie yesterday. O o; Nevermind.

**Rating: **PG-13 (for language)

**Author Notes: **I'm happy that some people actually like this story. But tell me, is the funny part my sad life or is it the other stuff? x x; And yes, Sirius-black-sfan, I am very evil. That's why I write evil cliffhangers. X3 Ph34r m3.

Anyway, I didn't think that this would get any reviews. O o; And, this story is about random crap that comes directly off of the top of my head.

One more thing—be warned, I have an odd vocabulary. O o; I just added "perfect" to my list of bad words.

**What's in a Fan Fic**

So, I got up and (after tripping and falling) left the room. Note to self—never, and I mean NEVER leave Two-Bit by himself with something precious ever, ever, EVER again. Anyway, I left and I thought he was gonna look at normal stuff—stuff that guys usually look at. But, I hoped that it wasn't illegal.

"Two-Bit, no illegal stuff!" I hollered over my shoulder, hearing an "Okay!" being hollered back.

As I left, I ran into Dally—and I mean, literally ran into him. I'm the clumsiest person in the world, I think. But moving on . . .

Our shoulders collided, making me spin around and slam face flat into a nearby wall. "I'm okay . . ." I said, though it was muffled by the wall.

"What the fuck was that for?" Dally growled, grabbing me by the back of my shirt.

"Sorry!" I squeaked, before adding, "Don't hurt me!"

Instead, he just laughed and threw me back against the wall. "You fall for everything, Kair."

I chuckled nervously. "S-sure . . ." God, he scares me!

* * *

But other than those types of encounters, the guys were okay, I guess, and didn't treat me _that_ much like a kid. I got it through to them that I was thirteen.

"I thought you were twelve!"

"I turned 13, like, 2 weeks ago!"

"Yeah, right."

Okay, maybe they didn't believe me. But oh, well. We can't always have what we want, right?

I certainly don't get what I want all the time. It looks like I do, but I don't. I get what I want from my parents (I'm an only child), only because I work my ass off at school and at everything else I do. Plus, I've been saving my money . . .

"Hey, can I have a dollar?"

"Sure!"

. . . kind of. But that's straying from the subject. People see me as a "perfect" little 13 year old who is nice, gets good grades, and does everything perfectly and does everything right.

Boy, are they wrong.

I'm not perfect, despite recent rumors. And I'm actually glad that Dally gets that.

"You're stupid, Kair."

"Yes, I know."

But the other guys don't. I think Two-Bit sees me as a computer nerd. Actually, I consider "You're crazy" a compliment, and "You're perfect" an insult.

_-Flashback-_

_"You're perfect!"_

_"What you talkin' 'bout my momma?"_

It went something like that. My memory is mixed with my dreams, okay? But also, when I do something wrong, they don't laugh, they go "OHMIGAWD!" At least the guys don't treat me like that!

"Oops. I thought 14 was the square root . . ."

"What?"

And another thing—people think that human suffering is funny, right? Then why don't some people laugh at _my_ human suffering? Isn't it funny to see a volleyball hit me in the face? It's funny to Steve!

I just don't get people these days . . . and to me, "perfect" is a bad word.

_"Well, you know what? I perfecting strongly dislike you, perfecter! Yeah, that's right, walk away! Perfect you! You can rot in perfect for all I care!"_

And so on, and so forth. That's just the way I function, I guess . . .

But anyway, I wondered what Two-Bit was doing . . .

* * *

Two-Bit looked around with shifty eyes. "Okay, Kair, I won't mess it up," he said aloud, even though he was alone. "But first . . ." he clicked the "back button"—the one that Kair said would bring you back one page.

"Outsiders Fan Fiction," he read, before he started scanning the page. "Hrm . . . what's slash? Dally and Johnny . . . what does that mean?" The 18-year old cocked a brow. "Wow, there're a whole lotta things 'bout Dal in here . . ." He continued looking down the page. "Wait a minute. Who are all these girls and do I have their numbers?" Two-Bit scratched the back of his head, confused.

"Hold up . . ." he whispered breathlessly, "DALLY HAS A KID! And he went out with Cherry Valance?" Two-Bit rested his head in his hands. "When did all of this happen?" And there was more. "Ponyboy has a sister? Wait . . . Soda has a twin sister? How come I've never met 'em? And how come Johnny needs a lawyer . . .?"

"WHOA!" Two-Bit nearly fell backwards out of his chair. "'Girl Troubles' . . . by Kairyuu-kun . . . wow, that's Kair's name . . ." he blinked in confusion as he read the summary. "'Two-Bit and Marcia did have a pretty good time at the movies. What if she chose to continue the friendship? But . . . is there a catch?'" he read. "Catch . . . wait, Marcia wants to what?" he scratched the back of his head again, but then he suddenly grinned. "3 reviews? That's pathetic!" ((**AN: **Hey!))

"'So Deprived' . . . wait, what does SteveDarry slash mean?"

I didn't know all the things that Two-Bit was looking at, because I was too busy reading a manga. But, I really wished he hadn't told everyone else . . . and I wish he hadn't seen that one fic . . .

""  
**Author Notes: **Okay, I hope that you liked that! Well, review soon! And that part from my POV? That's just me venting. XD Plus, I needed to put something down. And yes, I need help.

Anyway, support me—review now!


	3. On the Way to Heaven

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it, okay? x x;

**Rating: **PG-13

**Author Notes: **This is the only story that I have ideas on, mostly because it's full of random crap. But anyway, thank you to all those who are reading this right now. You rawk my sawk. o o; Heehee. XD I'm gonna pick on you people who've reviewed, because I luff you all. X3 I don't mean to offend you, though, and I hope I don't!

And YES! Thanks a lot to you, x fever x. Doesn't it annoy you like hell when you do something wrong and people go "OHMIGAWD, YOUSAIDABADWORD!111ONE!" I mean, really! I said "shit" today, and my classmate was like "GAAASSP!" Well, they should be quiet, because they say more bad words than I do.

Odd, really. Anyway, on to the fic!

**What's in a Fan Fic**

So, Two-Bit went on with looking at all of the "fan fiction", as they were called. "Where're the ones 'bout me, huh?" he asked aloud. There were already like, a billion about Dally, and a ton about Soda . . . or a sister of Soda whom he's never heard from.

"'From the Day I Saw You,'" Two-Bit read, "'Just my view on how Johnnycakes and Dal met' . . . Wait, how _did_ we meet, again?" he scrolled down the screen a little bit more, "Who's Traci?"

There seemed to be a million people that he'd never heard of before and a ton of incidents he couldn't recall . . . and a weird thing called "slash". He just didn't get it. Who were these people and how did they know something that he didn't?

"What's this . . .?"

"What's what?"

Two-Bit spun around. It was Kair, the kid who he considered was some kind of computer nerd. 'Oh, no!' he thought, 'I'd better not show this to her!' Two-Bit put the screen down, almost closing it all the way, while Kair just cocked a brow at him. 'Wait . . . what if she has . . . X-ray vision?'

"D'you have X-ray vision!" he blurted out.

"No . . . why?"

"Um . . ." Two-Bit looked at her glasses. "Just wondering?"

"Right . . ." and with that, she turned around and walked off.

Two-Bit let out a sigh of relief. "That was a close one!"

* * *

'X-ray vision? Are you kidding me? I can barely see without my glasses as it is!' as I walked out, I resisted the urge to go back in and ask him what he was looking at. I also hoped with all my heart that it wasn't illegal porn that we had to pay for. But I guess going to jail wasn't so bad to these guys. I remember the first time Dally got in jail here . . . 

"What the fuck's a DUI?"

"Driving Under the Influence."

"Under the what?"

Yeah. It wasn't pretty. I _told_ him that that one shot had 55 percent alcohol (otherwise known as 110 proof)! But nooo . . . he says that he took it before! And under state of law, I told him, that he couldn't have more than a shot of liquor to drive. He had two, which added up to . . . oh, forget it. It didn't really matter, because he threw it all up on the policeman's new shoes. Ouch.

But hell, I was scared out of my wit. Dally had pressed the pedal to the floor, and then his hands slipped off the wheel 'cause he was so damn drunk! That was so scary that I thought I was going to go in my pants.

I was actually half glad that the policeman stopped him. I didn't know what I would've done if he hadn't.

Anyway, that was just _one_ incident. And it really sucks, because Dally dragged me into every one. The thing is that he ignores me when something (legally) interesting happens, but shoves me in when something illegal happens. Why? Oh, yes . . . I remember the time I asked him.

"Why're you so mean to me?"

"Because you're a ditz."

"Oh."

Yeah, that went well. Actually, smoother than I thought it would . . .

And I wondered when I was going to be able to use my computer again.

* * *

"I still don't know what slash is . . ." Two-Bit sighed again, looking back up at the computer screen. "'This Lullaby' . . . Wait, there's a girl band in Tulsa? How come I've never seen 'em 'fore?" he continued browsing around. "'On the Way to Heaven?' Oh, no! Ponyboy's dying? Whhhy?" 

"I ain't dyin'!"

"Huh?" the 18 year old spun around in his chair, almost falling out. "Ponyboy! You're alive and not on the way to heaven!" he practically tackled him to the ground, which looked . . . pretty wrong.

"Get off'a me, Two-Bit, people might think that—"

"What're you guys doing . . . on the floor with Two-Bit on top of . . . Okay, is there somethin' I missed?" Dally stood at the doorway, grinning.

Two-Bit jumped up. "Well, yeah, there's a lot you've missed, because I've missed a lot!"

Dally gave him a confused look. "Are you—"

"No, he's not," Ponyboy blurted out. "He just thought I was dying!"

"Right," Dally replied sarcastically.

"No, really!" Two-Bit pointed at the computer. "I thought he was 'On the Way to Heaven'!"

"What the fuck is this?"

"Fanfiction . . ."

Andthat's how the end of the beginning went . . .

""""  
**Author Notes: **Heh. Hope you liked it. XD I tried to put in something that all of you people have heard of . . . I was looking at your bios and stuff. X3 And NO, I'm not stalking you . . . or am I? Bwahahah.

And further more—review, please!


	4. Aishiteru, fanfiction!

**Disclaimer: **Okay, I don't own The Outsiders, or the fics I mention here unless they say, "by Kairyuu-kun" on them. Heehee. This is the fic where I pick on all you fellow Outsiders authors. XD Don't worry. O o; Whatever the greasers say isn't personal—I'm just saying what they would probably say. I am not trying to offend anyone here.

**Rating: **T (new an improved! XD)

**Author Notes: **Thank you to all those people out there who are supporting this fic. I luff you guys. X3 I'm sorry it took me so long to update! And, PLEASE take my Outsiders quiz on Quizilla (the link's on my user lookup . . . thing)! I don't know if this chapter will turn out good, 'cause I've kind of run out of ideas. -cough- Anyway, here's the story!

**What's in a Fan Fic**

"Hey, Ponyboy, you're smart, right?"

"Uh . . ."

"Right. Anyway, what the hell does . . . ai . . . shit . . . er . . . u . . . yeah, whatever. What is it?" Two-Bit asked, scanning over some of the authors. "Hey . . . 'Greaser Girl' . . . d'we know a girl named Wendy, Dal?"

"No, why?"

"'Cause it says here you met her, you liar!" Two-Bit said, pointing at the screen.

"Nah, man, I have no fucking idea who Wendy is. I don't even know if we _had_ a Wendy on the West side."

The greasers continued looking through fanfiction for what seemed to be . . . a long time? "We've been doin' this for hours!" Dally groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Actually . . . 30 mintues," Ponyboy said, nearly above a whisper. He didn't want Dally to get mad at him or anything.

"Same thing."

Then, there was a sound of heavy footsteps . . . and the door creaked open slowly . . .

"What the heck are you guys all doing in my room?" Kair asked, cocking a brow. Two-Bit put the screen down a bit, and Ponyboy tried to act natural by leaning against a wall . . . but slid off it, with a coat of freshly-applied paint on his back. "Gr! Two-Bit, I thought you told them about the walls!"

"Walls? Oh, yeah . . . guys, there are walls here," Two-Bit said, and Dally burst out into laughter.

"Two-Bit!"

"And . . . they have paint on 'em."

"Thanks a lot. Now you tell me," Ponyboy muttered, getting up. He walked past Kair to get a new shirt. "I'll be right back," he called over his shoulder.

"Yeah, we'll keep your seat warm," Two-Bit joked. Kair was about to leave when he said, "Hey, Kair, what's . . . ai-shit-er-u?"

Kair slapped herself on the forehead. "Aishiteru, baka," she told him, and then briskly trudged off.

Dally and Two-Bit exchanged confused glances. "Wait . . . then what's baka?" Two-Bit asked, ramming his head against Kair's desk

"Cut the shit, Two-Bit, I wanna see what these fiction things are," Dally said, pushing the 18 year old aside.

"Hey, but I was here first!"

"Too bad, I'm here now," Dally replied, shoving Two-Bit off the chair. "Okay, let's see here . . . 'login'. Hm." _Click_. It brought him to this place with a menu on the side. "What is this shit?"

"I dunno," Two-Bit replied. "Hey, click 'stats'." _Click. _"Favorites list of 12 members. 23 author alert."

"Whoop-di-doo," Dally muttered sarcastically. "'Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous'," he read, clicking it. "What the fuck? 'Of course, it's PG-13. I mean, Dally's in it'."

"Ouch," Two-Bit snickered. Suddenly, this box appeared in front of the screen.

"Whatever I feel like doing, GOSH!" said one guy in the box. He had big, nerdy glasses. "Watch 'Napoleon Dynamite'."

"Freak," Dally growled, closing the window . . .

* * *

Okay, I wanted to know what they were doing . . . and why Ponyboy and Dally were in my room. I have a feeling that Two-Bit's screwing up something one way or another. But why would Ponyboy be interested? I sighed, walking along. Suddenly, I stopped. 

I cursed under my breath. I'd forgotten to log out of fanfiction . . .

Turning on my heel, I ran back into the room, but stopped quietly at the doorway. 'Just kill me now,' I thought. Steve and Soda were in there now, too!

* * *

"What's slash, then?" Steve asked. 

"I don't know," Two-Bit replied, shrugging. "I'm really clueless on what SteveDarry is . . ."

"Maybe it's a name?" Soda suggested. Suddenly, there was a really soft whimper from outside the door. "I'll go check it out." He looked out, but there was no one there. "Hey . . . no one's there."

"Probably your imagination," Steve told him.

"I guess."

* * *

I clamped my hand hard over my mouth. I had ducked into the bathroom before Soda could see me. I still was wondering why I had let out a fangirl-like squeal . . . it was either because knowing that Soda's in my room, or because the guys found out about slash. 

Maybe it was both.

Yes, most likely both. But anyway, I was suddenly glad that I hadn't posted any slash fictions . . . wait. They're on my account . . . that means they could . . .

Review.

"""""  
**Author Notes: **Eh. That's all I could think of. I'm sorry that this chapter wasn't so great. X x; But oh, great. They're on my account . . . meaning they could be sending flames or reviews or anything! It seemed that the whole Outsiders fanfiction community was under attack by the guys themselves. Toon in next time! XD

**Japanese Reference:  
**Aishiteru - I love you  
Baka - (in this case) idiot

Heh. I kind of picked on Aishiteru-Sasuke there for a moment. Gomen nasai, hope you don't mind.


	5. Uh, I Love You?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it.

**Rating:** T (for lots of cursing. XD)

**Author Notes: **Holey crap. 40 reviews. O o; Anyway, Sabrina-Curtis is very right. In fact, after reading her stories, I decided to start writing Outsiders fiction. So, you should thank her if you actually like my stories . . .

Well, I'm so sorry! -whacks self on head continuously- Bad Kair! I'm trying not to do the whole repetitiveness, but I originally wrote this story to get me off writer's block. O o; I seriously had no intention on continuing it. So, I really have no idea why so many people are reviewing it.

**Rina**, if you wish, I can remove this fic off the site.

But for now, you people can read on. I'll try not to disappoint you. I don't have any ideas, and I don't think I'm a very funny person. O o;

**What's in a Fan Fic**

"Hey, whoever's shit this is, they have a lot of review things," Dally observed, looking around the fanfiction site. "And what the fuck? An 'Outsiders' quiz?"

'Outsiders quiz? Man, I'm dead,' Kair thought, her back to the wall near the room. 'I need to distract them somehow . . .' the absent-minded girl began to think, but her brain started to hurt, so she stopped for a moment.

"What is slash!" Steve blurted out. "You think someone'd say what it actually is by now!"

"And what's up with all these stupid things popping up all of the sudden!"

Then, as if Dally had willed it, another box had popped up in the middle of the screen. "You put the lime in the Coke, you nut, and drink it all up! You put the lime in the Coke you nut, and—" The arrow button went to the 'x' on the right side of that box, and the guy putting a lime into a bottle of Coke was gone.

"What has this world come to?" Soda joked, shaking his head. There obviously were now more than one flavors of Coke.

* * *

"Okay, what'm I gonna do?" Kair muttered to herself outside. "Jump off the stairs? No, they wouldn't give a damn. Break something? No, they wouldn't care for that, either . . . hm . . ." the 13 year old stared at the wall in front of her, listening to the voices inside her room. It was her room, yet she couldn't go in it, or, rather, wouldn't dare to go in.

"Hey, what does review mean?" she heard Two-Bit say.

"Crap." Muttering something else under her breath, Kair got up, desperately trying to think of something. The only thing that came to mind was to barge in. It was her room, after all, but Dally was in there . . . he'd rip her to Kibbles and Bits! Oh, well. It wasn't like anyone'd care, anyway. And she _did_ have insurance . . . right?

Shrugging it off, Kair tried to kick open the door, only to find that it was locked. "SH—!" there was a really loud cracking noise from her ankle, and then she fell over. The 13 year old put her hand over her mouth, gritting her teeth. Well, that certainly got their attention. 'I am in deep shit,' she thought, as the door opened.

"What the fuck was that?" Great. It was Dally.

"Uh . . . I . . . wanted to see how sturdy my door was!" What a stupid answer.

Dally thought so, too. "What the fuck is your problem?"

"Everything."

"Stop being such a smart-ass. I heard something crack."

"Not like you care."

The greaser thought for a moment. "You're right. Bye!" Dally looked like he was about to close the door.

"W-wait . . . !"

"What?"

"Uh . . ." Kair blinked. 'What am I gonna say now? This is just the break I needed!' she was going to grin, but the pain in her ankle made her wince. 'Er, not _this_ break, but . . . Oh, whatever!' Managing to get up, the 13 year old tried her best to look Dally in the eye. 'Okay, after this, just run. I think think/hope the others will follow.' "Uh . . . I love you!"

"What the fuck!"

'Okay, run!' she thought, and for once, her plan worked. Kair began to run/limp towards the stairs. To make things a little easier, she slid down the stair rail (without actually falling, which seemed to be a miracle).

"Hey, get back here you little bitch!"

All Kair could do was run for that moment. She didn't know, but it would get even more complicated in a while . . .

* * *

**Author Notes:** I hope you liked this chapter! That was all I could think of to say. –shrug- Wouldn't you? XD Anyway, yeah . . . maybe I'll update or not. I still have writer's block. x x; If I update at all, I'll probably be writing one-shots. Yeah.

Anyway, I guess you could review now . . .


	6. Kissing the Floorboard

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it.

**Rating: **T

**Author Notes: **Wow. There's so many people reading this! X x; I have about 100 hits now or something! That's amazing, considering that I wrote this fic mainly to get rid of my Writer's Block. But since lots of people want me to update, I guess I will . . .?

I hope that I won't disappoint anyone with this chapter. x x I'm gonna try to make it funny . . . but sorry if it turns out pretty sarcastic or otherwise stupid. Anyway, here's the story.

**What's in a Fan Fic**

Kair glanced over her shoulder, seeing that Dally was catching up and at extremely fast rate. 'I am in deep shit,' she thought, gulping. The 13 year old wondered what Dally was going to do to her. It shouldn't be _that _bad, right? All she did was tell the guy that she loved him.

Oh, wait . . .

"Get back here!"

Being the stupid kid she was, she tripped over some loose flooring, and fell face first onto the ground with a thud. Kair was about to jump and start to run for her life, but was pulled up off the ground from the back of her shirt.

"Hey, what the hell was that about?"

"DON'T HURT ME!"

The greaser cocked a brow. She was more than scared of him. "Hey, what's goin' on?" Two-Bit asked.

"You tell me," Dally replied, growling.

"Uh . . . give me back my computer?"

Dally threw Kair back onto the ground, shaking his head. For a second there, he'd thought that she told him, "I love you". He was probably just hearing things.

"Hey, Kair, what's slash?"

When there was no response, Two-Bit tried again. "Kair . . .what's slash?"

"Augh . . ."

"Kair?" Two-Bit lifted her by the back of her shirt, only to see that her eyes were shut and her nose was bleeding. "Nevermind," he sighed, throwing her back down on the floor again.

Dally rolled his eyes. "Just leave her there," he told Two-Bit, making his way back upstairs again.

"You sure that's a good idea?"

"Well, why not?"

Two-Bit shrugged. "Okay."

"You guys! Look at this!" Steve pointed to the screen, trying not to laugh. "'White Angel', 'Tim wakes up to find himself in bed with the last person on Earth he would expect to see. The question is, can he make him come back? Slash'," he read, grinning over at Dally.

Dally just blinked at him in confusion. "What the hell're you lookin' at me for?"

"Er . . . I don't know how to say this, Dal, but . . ." Ponyboy tried to choke back laughter. After he came back with another t-shirt on, he got Steve and Soda to let him find out what slash was.

"But what? Just tell me!"

"Slash is—"

"Hey there, everybody!" Kair put on a fake grin, throwing open the door. "Why are you guys still in my room?"

Dally ignored her. "What's slash?"

"It's—"

"PONYBOY!"

Ponyboy sighed. "What, Kair?"

"I don't think you should stand there . . ."

"Why not?"

"We painted the ceiling over there!"

Ponyboy looked up, seeing a semi-dried blob of paint fall right on his forehead. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" he growled.

"I thought Two-Bit told you!"

"Oh, yeah . . . there's a ceiling there!"

"There's a ceiling everywhere!"

"Hey, there is, isn't there?"

Ponyboy wiped the paint from his forehead before heading to the bathroom. "Wait, Ponyboy, what's slash?"

"Ask Kair," Ponyboy grumbled, not in the mood to even step one foot back in that room again. All eyes turned to the girl, and she gulped.

"Uh . . . how am I supposed to know?" Kair tried to look clueless, but obviously, it wasn't working. She needed something . . . some kind of distraction!

Then it came. A distraction that would stall for at least some time. A computer pop-up!

"The idea for Trump University is one that I've had for a—"

No, not that one.

There was a magical sound, and then an ominous tune came on. The gang averted their gazes to the screen of the computer, which was now flashing with small yellow dots of 'magical dust'. A wand appeared, and then a small window popped up, and the sound of violent wind filled the room, and then suddenly stopped.

"40 percent off when you pre-order Harry Potter today."

Everyone was silent, staring at the screen. That was really odd . . . it went from a gust of wind to Harry Potter.

". . . . He sounds like a dork!" Two-Bit blurted out, breaking the silence.

Kair laughed until her stomach hurt and she was left to sit down with her back against the wall. For now, they had their minds off of slash. But she knew that it wasn't going to last very long. In fact, it would take less time than she thought.

A lot less.

* * *

**Author Notes:** I'm sorry if this completely sucked. Thanks to Lauren (onemanshow) for helping me with the pop-up ideas and that line Two-Bit says at the end. I luff her so much. XD –hug- Anyway, I also luff you guys, who are actually reading this . . . and not flaming me. 

Did I mention not flaming me?

So, review. REVIEW NOW! XD


	7. She's Not a Cop

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it. Any of it.

**Rating: **T

**Author Notes: **Holy crap, I haven't updated this in like, forever. But I keep on getting these reviews like, "Update soon!" I'm glad I haven't gotten any threats to hurry up yet. –sweatdrop- I hope I don't get any . . .

Anyway, Lauren helped me a lot with this chapter. But before we start, I think Two-Bit has something to say.

Two-Bit: I do?

Yes.

Two-Bit: What?

Does strangling you jot your memory?

Two-Bit: Not really . . .

-cough **Sirius-Black-SFan **cough-

Two-Bit: O-oh, yeah. Uh, your 'love' ain't a dork . . .

There we go.

Two-Bit: -mutter- Yeah, right . . .

What was that? Anyway, on to the fic!

**What's in a Fan Fic**

After the whole Harry Potter thing died down, Kair slowly got up and crept towards the door. It seemed like it was her big break! It wasn't like she _didn't_ want to be in a room full of good-looking greasers, it was the fact that she was in a room full of good-looking greasers that were very capable of hurting her.

Slowly, the 13-year old crept towards the door . . .

"What the hell?"

There was a loud ringing-like noise from the computer, and there was a new big, blue window. At the top, it said, "Maturityisoverrated – Instant Message". And in this big white box was something that said, "Lauren: BOO!"

Kair cursed silently under her breath.

Two-Bit cocked a brow and read the screen. "'What seems to be the problem here? Hmmm?' HOLY SHIT, KAIR'S FRIENDS WITH A COP!"

The whole gang turned to Kair, who gulped. "W-what are you talking about?"

"I bet she ratted us out already!"

'What a great time to quote a guy from 'Crash',' Kair thought, glancing around. "That's not a cop. And plus . . . Lauren's a girl."

The gang seemed to be considering this for a while. "Is she a hot cop?" Two-Bit blurted out.

"I told you, she's not a cop!"

". . . Right."

The 13 year old twitched. "Yes, I _am_ right." Just then, the door behind her flew open, causing the girl to scream and fall forward.

Ponyboy and Johnny glanced around. "Uh, what did we miss . . .?" Soda started filling Johnny in on the action, while Two-Bit turned back to the message.

The 18-and-a-half year old grinned smugly as he typed in, "hey baby" into the message box, and then clicked "send". It seemed he was starting to get the hang of this. "Get away from there!" Kair ran towards him, trying to push him off the seat. But unfortunately, he 'successfully' sent, "How ardhflkajhgkh".

"Ahuohdfoiadhnfin to you too!" was the reply.

"I like this chick!" Two-Bit laughed.

"Stop it, Two-Bit!"

"No!" Two-Bit stuck his tongue out, easily flailing Kair onto the ground.

Johnny cocked his head to one side. "What's slash?" Once again, Kair was struck right in the forehead with that question. Why wouldn't they just drop the whole subject?

"Um."

"I just wanna know," he told her, and she practically died on the inside. Here were the whole Outsiders cast (other than Darry)! Asking her a question! She would've been fine with any other question, but why, oh, why, did it have to involve them being paired with each other?

Dally cracked his knuckles. "Yeah, just spill it!"

Kair let out a sigh. They'd have to find out sometime! "Okay, slash is—"

**WHAM!**

"Hey, everyone! What'd I miss?" Darry glanced around, and then saw a girl lying face-down on the floor before him. Obviously, he didn't know his own strength, and obviously, Kair had been too close to the door at the time.

Everyone twitched, looking up at Darry.

". . . What?"

The end!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

No, just kidding!

* * *

**Author Notes: **That ending was abrupt. Sorry 'bout that. But since I'm evil, I'll make you wait for the next chapter. Bwahaha. 


	8. Amnesia and Emo Johnny Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of it.

**Rating: **T

**Author Notes: **Oh, good gosh. I haven't updated this in just about forever. Well, I just graduated the 8th grade, so I am just proud to say—

Dally: Get the hell on with it!

Oh. Right. Erm, anyway. On with the story. Sorry if it's not as good . . . I've been having some weird angsty things going on lately . . . hmm . . . what a great idea . . .

**What's in a Fan Fic**

Making weird confused groaning/moaning noises, Kair lay there, slumped over on the floor. The whole gang looked at each other, not saying a word.

". . . Oops."

There was silence for a very long while . . . okay, well, maybe just 5 minutes or something, until Two-Bit finally spoke up. "So we're just gonna leave her there?"

"I guess," Dally muttered, returning his gaze to the laptop. He clicked another link on the screen, which took him to more "The Outsiders" fanfictions. "Why are we called 'The Outsiders', anyway? I mean, how gay is that?"

Ponyboy would have normally kept quiet, but since this is a fanfic in which the author is completely bored and in the need for non-literate standards, he spoke up. "I think it's pretty cool."

"Yeah, so do I!" Soda put in, wrapping a quick arm around his brother's neck. Dally merely rolled his eyes at them.

"You guys, do you think we should really just leave her there?"

Steve let out a sigh. "Johnnycakes, don't worry about it."

"Whoa, you guys! Hey, look at this one, Johnny. It's about you!" Dally moved aside to let Johnny see. He couldn't really read it, but when he touched the laptop, he felt a slight shock run through him. Cocking a brow, Dally asked, "Hey, kid, you okay?"

"Yeah . . ."

They then turned their attention to more moaning noises made by Kair on the ground. Obviously, she had become conscious again. Darry let out a sigh of relief. "Kair, are you okay?"

"What's a Kair?"

Darry stared at her. ". . . What?"

". . . What . . ."

It was then that Two-Bit burst into laughter. "You prolly hit her a little too hard, Dar!"

The man let out a small curse under his breath and helped her up off the ground. "Do you remember anything?" he asked, cocking a brow slightly.

"Remember . . . uhhhh . . . . waaaahhhh . . ."

"Oh for Pete's sake!" Dally groaned. "She's as stupid as Two-Bit!"

"Yeah, she—HEY!"

Darry glanced around quickly. "Okay, okay, let's not panic . . ."

"Wheeee!" Kair rolled over on the floor, making Darry twitch. Two-Bit and Dally just started laughing, Ponyboy was still in a headlock by Soda, and Johnny . . . well, Johnny wasn't feeling much like his "The Outsiders" book character . . .

To be Continued

---  
**Author Notes: **Er, yeah, that was pretty much just an introduction to the next chapter, which I will hopefully have up shortly. Thank you sooo much to everyone who has stuck by my side with this story. I love you all!

Like seriously. I love you all. -cough Now give me reviews cough-


	9. Amnesia and Emo Johnny Part 2

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own it.

**Rating: **T

**Author Notes: **Whew, yeah, that last update took me about 7 months. Hah. Sorry about that, everyone. I was kind of out of the whole writing thing, and stuff was going on. But still. Thanks so much for sticking by this story.

This next part is going to have some of me making fun of stuff . . . so please take no offense. And I'm bored, so . . . if I want emo Johnny . . . then we will have emo Johnny. Bwahaha.

(Are you sure you can't tap dance for me in a little kitty outfit, Maddiecake?)

Well, here you go!

**What's in a Fan Fic**

Darry just stood there, hands folded across his chest. "What are we gonna do about _this_?" Apparently, Kair was still rolling around on the ground, screaming random things/noises.

Two-Bit shrugged. "I don't know." He looked around the room, spotting Johnny in a fetal position in the corner. "Uh, are you okay?"

Johnny didn't reply. Instead, he just kept staring at the floor.

"You know that wall's wet with paint, right?"

Letting out a soft groan, Johnny got up. ". . . Why . . . ?" he muttered, taking off his jacket, which was now coated with white. Johnny seemed a little paler than he usually was, and he seemed pretty sad . . . depressed, almost.

Dally cocked a brow. How did this happen all of the sudden? "Hey, kid, you, uh, wanna use the computer?"

"Sure . . . I guess . . ."

Ponyboy finally got Soda to let go of him, and went over to his friend. "What're you lookin' at?" he touched the laptop's keyboard . . . and felt a bit strange all of the sudden. "Johnny . . . I don't feel so good . . ."

"I guess none of us do," Johnny replied darkly. Dally once again cocked a brow at him. Did his hair . . . grow or something? Or was it always long, bleached blond at the tips, and had bangs that covered his right eye?

_Crawling in my skin  
__These wounds, they will not heal  
__Fear is how I fall  
__Confusing what is real_

Johnny and Ponyboy just sat back and listened, trance-like. How could something completely describe how they felt? The music sunk right into their hearts, running right under their skin . . .

_There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming . . . confusing  
This lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
Controlling . . . I can't seem_

"Um . . . right . . ." Two-Bit blinked, wondering where that music was coming from. It turned out that one of Kair's songs was playing on the laptop. "Curse you, Music . . . Match . . . Yahoo . . . whatever." He quickly pressed the "x" in the top right corner, and the music stopped, and Ponyboy muttered to himself. "What was that, kid?"

"Thanks a lot, Two-Bit," Ponyboy replied sarcastically.

Two-Bit shrugged. "It was kind of depressing."

"CRAWLING IN MY—"

"Shut up!" Dally whacked Kair upside the head, which sent her face sailing right into the floor.

She didn't move.

Darry gave him a "you-did-not-just-do-that" look. Picking her up, he set her on the bed. "Ponyboy, can you help me here?"

"I can't even help myself," he replied darkly. The whole gang, except for Johnny, cast him strange looks. What was going on here?

"Something must be up with that stupid website," Steve put in. He scanned the stories. "Hmmm . . . one of them—wait, no—two of them say that Pony's 'depressed' or something like that."

"Depressed?" Darry glanced over at Ponyboy. "He looks kinda depressed . . . so does Johnny . . ."

Steve leaned back in the seat and put his feet up on the table near the laptop. "Hey, don't they have a word for—"

"Steve, watch it!" Darry barked, just as Steve pressed something on the laptop.

"_I'm an emo kid, non-conforming as can be  
You'd be non-conforming too if you look just like me  
I have paint on my nails and makeup on my face  
I'm almost emo enough to start shaving my legs  
Cause I feel real deep when dressing in drag  
I call it freedom of expression, most just call me a fag  
Our dudes look like chicks and chicks look like dykes  
Cause emo is one step below transvestite _

Stop my breathing and slit my throat  
I must be emo  
I don't jump around when I go to shows  
I must be emo"

". . . Emo, huh . . . ?"

"How did this happen!" Soda asked, looking around frantically.

"I don't know!" Two-Bit threw his hands up into the air. "All I did was let them touch the laptop!"

Darry stared intently at the screen for a moment before responding. "Maybe it's because you were on that page with stories about them being depressed. If Soda touched it right now, he'd probably be depressed, too, because there are stories about him being depressed," he said cleverly.

". . . Right."

"And get your feet on the table, Steve."

". . . Oh. Right." He carefully removed his feet from the table, hoping that no weird emo song would come up again. "So then what do we do?"

"Duh," Dally said, "Find a story where they're most like themselves."

Darry nodded slowly, almost surprised at his answer.

"Do you think it'll work if we look at some slash stories?"

"Dunno . . . well . . . better get started . . ."

To be continued

---

**Author Notes:** I was really really bored this time. Sorry. I was listening to Linkin Park at the time, so, uh, yeah. I do not own them or the song. Nor do I own the lyrics by Andrew and Adam.

Wheee Emo Johnny . . .

I honestly felt the need to do that, because my friend named Johnny is gonna do his hair just like that.

I also honestly didn't think this chapter was very good. I'm running out of ideas. Maybe in the next chapter I'll make them read a fanfic. Bwahah.


	10. The Hell Are You?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it.

**Rating:** T

**Author Notes: **Oh, my gah. I haven't updated in forever. Man, I'm lazy. But still, I have to work here on this computer instead of my laptop, which has all my stuff. -sigh- Oh, well. On to the randomness. And no offense to anyone here . . .

And this is where it gets insane(r). xD

**What's in a Fan Fic**

"Okay, okay, let's get this straight . . ." Darry looked around at everyone, trying to see if they were paying attention. Of course, they weren't, but that wasn't unusual. They were still the same greasy hoods he knew, after all. Well, except for . . . "Johnny and Ponyboy have become . . . depressed one way or another because of this computer."

Two-Bit raised a hand. "Wait, what?"

Gritting his teeth, the eldest greaser rammed his palm to his forehead. "Johnny and Ponyboy are depressed because the stories say they are."

"So the stories are true!"

"No!"

". . . Wait, what?"

"TWO-BIT!"

"What!"

Dally chuckled a bit. "I hope there ain't a story in here that tells Dar beatin' the hell out of Two-Bit."

"So it is real or not?" Two-Bit asked again, after waiting for Darry to calm down.

"It's not . . . but when we see a story like that and touch the computer, it becomes real somehow."

". . . I don't—"

"Two-Bit, shut up. Please. Just shut up."

Soda opened his mouth to say something, but when he saw Darry furiously rubbing his temples he decided to wait. After about 5 minutes or so, he finally spoke up. "Hey, uh, Dar . . . we . . . have a problem."

"What is it?"

"I . . ." he looked down at the floor before back at his brother. "I think I'm in love."

Darry rolled his eyes. "I know you're in love, buddy—"

"No," Soda shook his head. ". . . With 3 different girls . . . who aren't Sandy!" This time, his older brother had nothing to say. There really was nothing to say, except for . . .

"What the hell?" Dally glanced over at the door, which apparently, someone was continuously knocking on.

The room fell silent, and all they could hear was the thump coming from the other side of the wood. "Steve . . ." Darry said quietly, "Go answer the door."

"Why do I—"

"Answer the damn door!"

The greaser got up slowly, edging towards it. "Oh, for Pete's sake, this ain't a drama!" Two-Bit threw his hands up into the air and turned the doorknob, only to see some girl standing there. "Uh, hey there," he said. The girl had her eyes glued to the floor, and with her seemingly petite figure, it was a wonder how loud she could knock.

Finally, she lifted her gaze, crimson optics meeting Two-Bit's.

"All your bases are belonging to us."

". . . Huh?"

"Hi there!" she said perkily, eyes changing to a light green. For some reason, Two-Bit didn't notice this, even though the shift was more apparent than cow shit hitting your windshield on a windy day while you're driving past the countryside.

The blond greaser stepped aside, letting her in. "So, uh, come here often?" Two-Bit asked, grinning crazily. She merely smile back, eye twitching a bit. But of course, Two-Bit didn't notice that, either.

"Hello, everyone . . ." the girl looked down at the floor again, a blush coming onto her face. "I'm looking for someone . . ."

"Well, get lost," Dally said gruffly, glancing at her. But when he did, their eyes met . . . and he was—

"Dal, you okay?" Steve waved a hand in front of his face.

Shaking his head, he nodded. "I'm fine." The girl waited, a small hint of impatience in her eyes. "You can stay," he said quietly and out-of-character-ishly.

"Thank you." She tried to make her voice sound timid and nearly irresistible, but it backfired. Instead she just sounded like a stuck-up little bitch.

Darry raised a brow. Who was this girl? Why wasn't Dally acting like himself? Why were Pony and Johnny were depressed all of the sudden? Why was Soda in love with 3 different girls at the same time? Why was he asking himself so many questions at once?

Tune in next time for another—

"Steve, shut that thing up."

"Alright."

--

**Author Notes:** Most of my inspiration came from the first page of the "The Outsiders" section. xD; But uh, yeah. Most of this crap came from the top of my head. So I dunno if it turned out good or bad (I'm expecting the latter, but please don't throw stuff).

Again, no offense to anyone. And the girl? You'll see who she is later on.

Gimme reviews!


	11. Sweet Nothingness

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Outsiders, "Rock The Casbah" by The Clash, "You've Lost That Lovin' Feelin'" by the Righteous Brothers, or any pennames or stories I mention here.

**Rating: **T

**Author Notes:** Gaah zomg. This is just crazy. I haven't updated this in forever . . . and wow. I just have to say I love you guys. Thank you for reading my story. I'm just gonna start piling out random crap and ideas I have, so yeah.

I've been reading over my reviews, and I'm just amazed.

As said by SourKeysAndRomanticHeartache: "Kair and Dallas should hook up." YES WE SHOULD—I mean. I . . . can't.

Anyway, I need a victim—I mean . . . fellow author to pick on—I mean . . . include in the story with your permission.

So yeah.

**What's in a Fan Fic**

"So . . . who are you, anyway?" Darry wondered how the hell she got into Kair's house in the first place.

Twirling a piece of her long, curly hair, she let out a giggle before putting her hand over her mouth. It seemed like she wasn't supposed to giggle—she was supposed to be "tuff", like all the other greasers. With a wannabe 'I'm-so-apathetic-and-cool-like-Dally' face on, she said, "I'm Mary."

". . . Mary?"

"Mary Sue!"

At that, Kair burst into a hysterical fit laughter for a few seconds before going back into an unconscious state.

Steve and Darry just stared at that. ". . . Is she okay, Dar?" The older greaser poked her cheek.

No response.

Darry merely shrugged at him. Meanwhile, Two-Bit and Dally seemed too caught up in "Mary". They couldn't keep their eyes off her for some reason. Deep down, Dally always had growing feelings for her—it was just the way she acted—she was cute, yet so tuff.

And Two-Bit, of course, was like that with every girl whose eyes were capable of changing colors.

. . . Yeah, right. Obviously there was something wrong.

"Ooh, what's this?" Mary skipped . . . er, half skipped half walked like a thug towards the computer screen.

"It's a computer," Ponyboy replied dully before letting out a very long sigh. With one hand cradling his cheek and the other maneuvering the cursor, he found some kind of name."What's an Al . . . lay . . . Ca . . . Cade? Ain't that your name?" he glanced over at Johnny, who didn't seem to be paying attention. He was too busy picking at the wall, trying to peel wallpaper, though there was no wallpaper and it was freshly painted.

When Johnny didn't reply, Ponyboy decided to click on it. And suddenly, something inside him changed. He felt filled with . . . with music! Not just music, but he felt high . . . or wanted to get high, at least.

He stood up and suddenly, he had this amazing voice . . . but no one could understand his words:

"Shareef don't like it! Rock the Casbah, rock the Casbah!"

"Rock the cat box?" Steve cocked a brow.

"No, I think he said _stock_ the cat box," Soda piped in.

For a second, Two-Bit seemed broken from the 'spell'. "No, it was rock the cash bus so we can hijack it, slap the bitch, and take his money!"

Letting out a slight groan, Mary began tapping her foot because no one was paying attention to her. But it was too bad for her—at the moment no one really cared about her. Hell, they didn't even know how she got there, why would they?

As the three resumed fighting, she began to clear her throat loudly. This was very, very unlady like and extremely unattractive. But she did it again, just to get their attention. Of course, she didn't because she really wasn't as pretty as she thought she—

"THE COOKIES ARE DONE!" Kair wailed, sitting up straight in bed. Dally whacked her upside the head for no apparent reason. "Ow he hurted me!"

The greaser really couldn't tell whether she had amnesia or not at this point. "Do you know what a Kair is yet?" he peered at her. "Or more importantly, will you tell us what slash is already!" Yes, Dally was back in character, all because of the simple fact that he wanted to know what this 'slash' was.

Mary's plan was slowly failing, and she knew that.

"Slash is . . ."

The whole gang stopped and turned around to look at the young teen.

". . . What was I doing?"

"TELLING US WHAT SLASH IS FOR PETE'S MOTHER FUCKING SAKE!"

"OH! Okay!" Though Kair seemed sleepy and had a large bump on her head, she resumed. "It's . . ." she fell silent. ". . . YOU'VE LOST THAT LOVIN' FEELIN', WHOA THAT LOVIN' FEELING! YOU'VE LOST THAT LOOOVIN' FEEELIN', NOW IT'S GONE, GONE, GO—"

With a loud screech that sounded like a dying bird emerging from Mary's mouth, she slapped Kair across the face, scratching her with her newly painted long nails. The ones that she didn't have earlier. Just like the eyes, she seemed to have changing . . . fingernails?

And for some odd reason, Dally threw a glare at her. "Why the hell'd you do that?!" he really wasn't sure why he was getting mad—but some strange voice in his head said that he should be hooking up with Kair.

As if hearing the same voice that Dally just heard, Kair blurted, "I can't, you're not my type!" Of course that wasn't true, but she just didn't want to let down all of the other Dally fangirls out there. She loved them and wouldn't dare take their Dally away from them.

Mary twitched violently. This wasn't supposed to be happening! This stupid author was purposely making everything bad . . .

Narrowing her eyes dangerously, she gave Kair a 'I'm-going-to-kill-you-with-a-knife-and-carve-out-your-liver-then-grate-it-and-flush-it-down-the-toilet' look. Kair didn't know how she actually picked up on that, but she was scared.

Mary then went back to her trying to be adorable scheme and sat down next to Johnny. She began whispering sweet nothingness into his ear . . .

"Ponyboy," Johnny whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I don't get what she's saying."

"What d'you mean?"

"All she saying is 'psst psst psst'."

Apparently, she didn't know that 'sweet nothingness' was a way for authors to describe dialogue they don't want to type out because most of the time they're too lazy to—it wasn't something to take literally.

After a few moments of silence, Dally let out a frustrated groan. He climbed onto the bed and pinned her down by her shoulders. "Now . . ." he said smoothly, making the teen blush furiously, ". . . you're gonna do what I say."

Kair twitched. This was very much like a dream she'd had before—errr . . . did she mention how much she loved her boyfriend?

"Tell me what slash is."

Okay, so maybe her dream didn't go like that . . . well . . . of course she'd never dreamt of Dallas Winston asking her what slash was!

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you!" she squirmed around to get out of his grasp.

Dally let go of her and sat back on his heels. "Alright, then tell me!"

"It's . . . yaoi."

---

**Author Notes: **Naturally her name was gonna be Mary-Sue.

Oh, and just showing some love to Alle Cade right there. Her story "A New Experience" was a lot different than normal fanfics I've seen, so yeah. I'm not sure if "Rock the Casbah" is rock and roll, but it's what I'm listening to right now, haha.

Lots of inside jokes here.

The whole part with Dally getting the feeling he should be hooking up with Kair . . . yes, I like to amuse myself.

Kair singing "You've lost that loving feeling" is an inside joke between me and my boyfriend . . . yeah we like "Top Gun".

Kair yelling "The cookies are done" is actually a reference to yaoi—inside joke between a friend of mine.

And of course, you guys know what yaoi is? Haha, if you don't you'll find out soon . . .

I'm terribly sorry if this chapter seemed like a waste of time for you guys. But keep in mind that to me this is mostly a remedy to my writer's block. And I really do need a remedy right now . . .

Anyway, now everyone must review and use 'sweet nothingness' in a story sometime soon, haha.

**NOTE:** Do you like the story? Then I would greatly appreciate if you gave me some ideas by just randomly talking at me . . . like how SourKeysAndRomanticHeartache randomly told me that Kair and Dally should hook up. Give me inspiration, ideas, stuff to work with! And if you want me to pick on you, tell me! Thanks you guys you're awesome!


End file.
